


Sometimes you just need to be held

by GenderfluidXoan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderfluidXoan/pseuds/GenderfluidXoan
Summary: Simon has a nightmare so Baz gives him cuddles
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 19





	Sometimes you just need to be held

BAZ  
He's thrashing around in his sleep, tears streaming down his face. It's another nightmare, so I begin to stroke his hair "Love its ok, You're gonna be ok, Hey I'm here It's ok. Calm down" I ponder waking him up but he calms down a bit after that and has stopped thrashing around so much so I wrap my arms around him and listen as his breathing evens out. He snuggles into me and I hold him closer and I wipe his tears. When he wakes up I'll ask if he wants to talk about it but he never does; He either can't remember or doesn't want to.  
I never push it, if I had nightmares almost every night I wouldn't even want to think about it let alone talk about it. Cuddles always calm him down anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos. Sorry it's so short. My friend wants a partner and I'm fighting the urge to ask them out.


End file.
